


Alucard's Bath

by Schingiuire



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schingiuire/pseuds/Schingiuire
Summary: Alucard only wanted a moment alone, to heal and draw upon what remained of his sanity. Abraham, however, has other plans. The vampire was his servant, after all, his pet, his slave.





	Alucard's Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing nor any of its characters.
> 
> This is a *very* old work and meant to be a bit silly.

A deep purr rumbled in his chest as he sank into the warm water. In a graceful movement, he leaned back and let his long, ebony hair cascade over the side of the porcelain, claw foot tub. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he finally settled in, resting his arms along the sides of the tub. Tilting his head back, Alucard closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax in the tub.

It was rare he would do such simple, mortal things as relax in a bath, but there were times he allowed himself to feel human and give in. Since his capture, such things were farm from his mind, but after finding the beautiful tub on his wanderings through the house, he couldn't resist.

Abraham had been unusually busy, so Alucard found himself without the man's eyes following his every movement.

A hand slipped lazily slipped lazily from the side of the tub to a small bowl of strawberries he had brought with him. He plucked one from the top, bringing it to his lips and savoring the scent.

He still did not understand why he loved the fruit so much. Normally anything but blood, wine, and raw meat he could not stomach. Strawberries were his candy.

"You looked like the street corner magazine pullouts," a smooth voice chuckled from the doorway.

Surprised, Alucard dropped his strawberry into the water and sat up to glare at the man.

"I was hoping to have a bit of peace," the vampire snarled, baring his fangs.

"You only have peace when I allow you such, servant," Abraham purred, ignoring his vampire's obvious display of hostility.

Abraham stepped into the bathroom, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. Alucard noticed this and bristled, growling.

"Leave me alone," he hissed angrily. Again Abraham ignored his vampire. Once he was sure they would not be disturbed, he began to shed his clothes. Alucard's ruby eyes widened filled with surprise and worry. Immediately he started climbing from the water, hoping he might be able to get away before Abraham ordered him.

"Stay," the human commanded, smiling at Alucard. "I came here to have a relaxing bath as well, and I plan to have one. Though, it appears you were already having one. I'll let you finish, but…" Abraham's smile widened to a grin.

Alucard froze, flexing the muscles of his jaw when Abraham slipped his great red coat from his shoulders, letting it pool at his feet. Next came his shirt and undershirt, and then his boots and socks.

"You can't expect me to relax with my tormentor breathing down my throat," Alucard growled.

"Then I'll help you," Abraham replied, approaching the worried creature. Abraham slipped his leather belt off, and pressed a hand on Alucard's shoulder, pushing the half standing vampire back into the warm water. Alucard reluctantly sat back into the water, wincing when his master dipped the leather belt into the water to swell and strengthen the material. He then gently took the vampire's wrists and strapped them snugly behind his back.

"Master," Alucard whispered, trembling slightly as his wrists were bound. He had already experienced Abraham's pent up lust on a few occasions, and he did not wished to experience it ever again.

"Shh, relax," Abraham whispered, running his hand over Alucard's hair, then placing it back upon the vampire's shoulder to ease him back. He made sure to gather Alucard's ebony mane into his hands, letting it drop over the side of the tub once the vampire was once again settled back.

Alucard allowed himself to be controlled, leaning his head back against the side of the tub as he had before. He could not close his eyes though. Every muscle in his body was tight with worry of what Abraham was planning. His master was never one to pamper his pet, and the hinting of such now put him on edge.

Abraham reached to the side, dipping his hand into the water to withdraw the fallen strawberry, setting it to the side. He ran his hands over Alucard's shoulders, and then settled himself comfortably to the side of the tub.

"Let us take this off for now," Abraham whispered into Alucard's ear as he unlocked, and slipped the vampire's collar from his throat. A soft sigh escaped Alucard's lips, and he did allow himself to relax slightly when he felt the leather slide from his neck. If only such things could be done with the brands.

Abraham smiled, resting his hands on the vampire's shoulders and slowly starting to massage them.

"You need to relax," he commanded, reaching across the tub for a sponge and a bar of sweet smelling soap. Soaking the sponge, he lathered it and began running it lightly over Alucard's perfect, pale flesh.

As Abraham continued, Alucard found himself becoming more and more relaxed. He enjoyed his master's attention for once. Once Abraham finished running the lathered sponge over his chest, he traveled to his shoulders, then his throat, and along the sides of his face. Alucard began purring again, his muscles nearly completely relaxed in the warm water and pampering.

Abraham took a brush, and began working on the vampire's hair next. He combed through the knots and tangles, then washed it by squeezing the sponge over Alucard's head, letting the water soak his hair. Abraham was enjoying himself as well. His slave had begun to melt at his touch. Though he could see the resentment in Alucard's eyes whenever he came near, there was always the interesting effect of his touch. Alucard always seemed to instantly become submissive and childlike when touched. It was also interesting, that the vampire went through great lengths to avoid being touched whenever possible. Abraham blamed the creature's human past. Such scars would mark a man even in death.

Once he completed with Alucard's hair, it shone with a new glow. The deep ebony silk appeared as it did upon the vampire's capture. Beautiful, wild, and dangerous. Abraham had heard terms such as the 'tamed lion,' but Alucard did not fit the description of 'lion' very well. There was nothing very sexual about a lion, while everything Alucard did seemed to have some sexual air to it. Every movement, twitch, and even word held the power to bring anyone into a frenzy. Perhaps this wasn't too great a quality for a slave.

"It is now my turn," Abraham purred into Alucard's ear. The vampire had become so relaxed, he only opened one eye half-mast, and watched Abraham shed the last of his clothes. Too comfortable, Alucard had no plans of moving, though that did not seem to bother his master.

Abraham stepped into the tub, straddling the vampire's waist as he began to continue with his touches. Small massages with his fingers over Alucard's abs, and lower back. Clearly Alucard did not object, and even smiled slightly.

"I rather enjoy my Master's idea of 'relaxing,'" Alucard purred, his voice thick and rough.

Abraham chuckled, leaning down so he was nearly lying over the vampire, and left a small trail of soft kisses along the line of his jaw. Alucard shuddered, tilting his head back more to expose his throat. 

Abraham noticed the muscles of his arms flexing, straining at the leather that held his wrists.

"My Master is cruel," Alucard growled, flexing his hands again.

"You have no idea," Abraham answered, reaching from the tub to pick a strawberry from the bowl. "You are raiding the kitchens again. I'll have to make sure you are punished," he promised, holding the fruit against his vampire's lips.

"Punish me," Alucard purred, flicking his tongue out over the strawberry, then catching it between his teeth.


End file.
